


Trick or Treat

by aomineavenue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, daddy!Kita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomineavenue/pseuds/aomineavenue
Summary: a night out during Halloween proves just how much Shinsuke Kita would do anything for his princess.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So it's officially 31st of October for me, so in honor of Halloween, we have this piece! This piece was created because I had joined a collab! There are other works written by amazing writers, so check out tumblr for more! [Spoofy Season](https://babythotshq.tumblr.com/post/632940250614890496/a-mini-collaboration-halloween-edition)

_“Aren’t you three just the cutest little family?”_ **  
**

If someone would tell Kita Shinsuke he would one day parade through his neighborhood in such a get-up back in high school, his first response would probably be to look at them weirdly and brush such an idea off. It wasn’t as if he found such an idea stupid. He, himself, had participated in a handful of plays during his younger years, so wearing such outrageous costumes wasn’t something he wouldn’t be used to.

However, the whole idea of wearing such a costume for his age was almost ridiculous. What grown man would do such a thing willingly? But how was he supposed to oppose when he’s met with the cutest puppy eyes? 

How was Kita Shinsuke supposed to say no to his little girl? 

He remembers a few days ago when he had picked his six year old daughter from her preschool, arms wide open ready to welcome her. 

_“Daddy!” the little girl squeals as she exits her classroom, eyes lighting up at the sight of her father waving._

_He does the usual routine when picking her up, extending his arms out as soon as her little feet take off towards his direction. He squats down to properly pull her into his arms once she reaches him, spinning her around carefully before hugging her to his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She returns the greeting by cupping her father’s cheeks in her tiny hands and nuzzles her button nose against his. “Hello, princess. How was school today?”_

_She throws her hands up in the air, a wide smile etching on her lips, “It was so fun today, daddy! Today was arts day and we made scary art for **halloweeeny**!” _

_“You mean, **halloween** , princess.” He corrects her with a chuckle before settling her back down on his feet. “Will I get to see this scary art then?” _

_She lifts her shoulders up into a shrug as her brows furrow, “I dunno, daddy. Can we go back inside my classroom so I can show you?”_

_He chuckles in response as his little girl grabs hold of his hand with her own, “We can ask your teacher tomorrow. Come on now, mommy’s waiting inside the car.” If he hadn’t held onto her hand tighter, she would have slipped away from his grip and rushed outside of the preschool building to where you were waiting. There wasn’t a day where his daughter didn’t almost give him a heart attack. All he could do was muse in amusement at the very clear pout on his daughter’s features for holding her back._

_“Hi mommy!” she greets you with the biggest smile that melts your heart as clambers herself on the backseat of the car. A smile graces your own lips as she nuzzles herself close to your side before lowering her head to press a quick kiss to the swell of your belly that you were cradling with one of your hands. “Hi little bean!”_

_“Hello, big sister.” You coo, using your free hand to lightly pat the top of her head, “Did you have fun in school today?” The two of you fall into a conversation while Kita settles himself behind the wheel. This has been the family’s routine even before you had fallen pregnant to your second child. At first, Kita had suggested it was best for you to stay at home while he would pick up your daughter but after one time where your daughter had gotten upset that both parents hadn’t picked her up, it nearly broke Kita’s heart to see her in tears. Despite that, you had tried persuading Kita to not let her have her way but seeing his pouty daughter only made him decide against it, claiming they can always try by next year when she’s starting grade school._

_Thus, every weekday, you and Kita would be the one to pick up your little girl._

_“Daddy!” your daughter calls for his attention as he slips on his seatbelt._

_He hums softly, turning his head slightly to glance back at her, “What is it princess?”_

_“Can we go trick or treating for **Halloweeny**?” she asks with a hopeful smile on her face. You fall silent at the sudden request, sharing a look with Kita, waiting for his response. It surprised you as your little girl never really showed any interest in Halloween, at all. She was very much like her father who wasn’t anywhere near a bit interested in Halloween. _

_It was quite the opposite for you when you were a kid. You remember being excited at the prospect of dressing up and going through the neighborhood for candy. As you grew older, you may have stopped dressing up and knocking door to door for treats, but that didn’t stop you from being excited at seeing the cutest costumes the children would wear. And you had always hoped to be able to dress up your own kids._

_However, when your daughter was old enough to take an interest with trick or treating, she simply shot it down. Claiming it was silly to dress up as monsters for ‘Halloweeny’ as if she was some kind of adult. Not that you were surprised, with how mature your husband was, you had expected she would take after Kita more than you._

_The silence in the air grew awkward as the seconds passed, and you realized by then that maybe Kita was just as surprised as you that made him speechless. “Just daddy? What about mommy? Don’t you want mommy to come along?” you ask, returning your attention back to the little girl cuddled to your side._

_Tilting her head back to look up at you as she juts her lower lip out to a pout, “but daddy said mommy can’t move too much because little bean’s coming soon!”_

_“I’m pregnant, not an invalid!” you huff, your nostrils flaring as you send a glare towards your husband’s direction, “I can perfectly join you two for trick or treating.”_

_“What’s **ivalid** , mommy?” _

_You let out a laugh as you ruffle your daughter’s hair with your fingers playfully, “It’s **invalid** , sweetheart. It means someone who’s sick and can’t do anything.” _

_“Mommy’s sick?” she cries out, worry dripping from her voice as she pushes herself up to sit on her knees. “Is little bean okay?”_

_Leaning forward, you press a soft kiss to the top of her head as you flash her a reassuring smile, “Mommy’s just fine and little bean is perfectly healthy. But tell me, what made you want to go trick or treating this year?”_

_“Teacher said that I could wear a princess costume!” she claps her hands happily, “Can I be Cinderella on Halloweeny, daddy?”_

_"Cinderella?" You question, tilting your head, "but I thought Princess Anna was your favorite?"_

_She explains, standing up from her seat just as Kita was about to maneuver the car out from its parking space, "Of course she is, mommy! But I want daddy to be a prince with me, he's not gonna look pretty dressing like Elsa!"_

_"Sit down next to mommy, princess." Kita instructed which she obliged immediately._

_You hum softly as you glance over at Kita through the rear-view mirror, "I don't know, princess. I think daddy would look really pretty in Elsa's dress."_

_Kita inhales sharply as he glances, ~~no glares,~~ at you through the rear-view mirror. However, you didn't let such phase you and just let your lips curl up to the best innocent smile you could muster, "Don't you dare." _

_You simply respond by puckering your lips and with a wink before turning your attention back to your little girl who seemed to be imagining her own father in the Elsa costume, "Don't you think mommy is right? Daddy would look really pretty in an Elsa dress. I'm sure if you ask daddy he'll agree with that!"_

_Your daughter shifts her gaze over to where her daddy is, wariness filling her hues but mommy said it was okay and mommy is always right! Yes! She'll give it a go. "Daddy, can we be Anna and Elsa for Halloweeny?"_

_"Yeah daddy," you tease, the sly grin on your lips, "can you?"_

_"Do I have to wear a cost—"_

_Your daughter cuts him off with the best puppy dog eyes she can muster, her lips formed into a pout, "Please daddy!"_

_At the sight of his daughter pouting in the rear-view mirror, he had almost choked. She never used such a technique unless it was something that she really wanted. Now, your daughter wasn't spoiled and was too mature for her age thanks to his teachings. So when she pulls such a card, how was he to deny her such? "I—I don't," he sighs as he hears his daughter whimpering and mumbling a **'pretty please'** enough for him to hear, "Alright, anything for my princess."_

And that is how he was such in a predicament now. Your daughter was waiting patiently by the door so she can finally flaunt her Princess Anna costume throughout the neighborhood. 

Yes, she was more interested in showing people how beautiful her dress was than the actual treats she might get. Luckily, you had persuaded your husband to let you tag along. Not only were you excited at the prospect of wearing a costume, but your sweet tooth seemed to have intensified during this time in your pregnancy. 

Waddling your way to where your daughter was waiting, her gaze locked on the mirror hung up on the wall nearest to the door. A smile etches on your lips at the sight of her, the happiness radiating off of her as she sashayed from side to side to make her dress flare. “Mommy, my dress is really pretty!” 

You hum in agreement, “You do, princess. You definitely look like the part now,” 

“Really?” She squealed happily, twirling around in her dress excitedly. “I look like Princess Anna!” 

A chuckle escapes your lips as you watch your daughter, your heart swelling at just how cute she is. She was almost an exact replica of Kita, minus the moments where her inner child makes random appearances, then you’re reminded that she was your daughter too. “What about mommy? Does she look adorable?” 

_Speaking of your costume._

Shifting your gaze away from your daughter over to your own reflection, you couldn’t help but let out a laugh at how ridiculous, yet _cute_ , you looked. The idea was just too good to pass up. So there you were, wearing a custom-made **Olaf** costume that accentuated your pregnant belly. 

“Mommy looks cute!” your daughter spins around to face you, nodding her head enthusiastically. “Where’s daddy? I want to go now!” 

_“I’m here.”_

The two girls in the Kita household both turn their attention and it took everything in you to not burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of your husband in an Elsa costume. Your daughter, however, instantly squealed and rushed forward to throw her arms around his lower half, “Daddy you look really pretty!” 

“Thank you, princess.” he chuckles, patting her head gently, “Come on, let’s go and get some treats. Where’s your pumpkin basket?” 

Realizing her pumpkin basket wasn’t anywhere in sight, she scrambles away to retrieve the basket you had bought along with her new Anna costume. Being left alone with your husband, you finally let yourself go by releasing a bubble of laughter from your mouth. “You look really pretty, _dear_.” 

He rolls his eyes at you before sauntering forward, not even bothered of your teasing. He had probably accepted his faith for tonight and swallowed his pride to wear such a ridiculous costume. After all, it was for his precious princess. “You look pretty charming yourself, _dear_.” 

Scrunching up your nose, or rather the plastic carrot strapped to your nose, playfully. “You think so? I think I make a great Olaf.” 

“Yes, absolutely adorable.” he chuckles as he places a protective hand on your belly, “How’s our little bean? Are you sure you want to join us?” 

The corners of your mouth curl up to a loving smile for your husband as you place your hand over his, “Little bean is okay, a little lively today but I guess he’s just as excited for trick or treating as our princess. I told you, I’m perfectly fine to join the two of you.” 

“Our princess? Excited?” he chuckles with an arched brow, “Don’t you mean you? Our daughter is more excited at the idea of wearing a dress more than actual trick or treating. Admit it, wife. You’re the kid here.” 

You huff, “Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’m the one who is excited.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, dear.” he coos, leaning forward to press a kiss to the top of your head as your daughter returns bouncing with her pumpkin bucket in his hand. “Ready, princess?” 

“Ready!” she squeals, rushing forward to grab one of her father’s hands in her own, “Daddy don’t let go, ‘ _kay_? You said they’ll be _lotta_ people tonight! Don’t wanna lose you or mommy!” 

You and Kita share an amused smile at each other as Kita grabs your hand with his free one, “Of course, princess. I wouldn’t want to get lost at all.” 

As you step out of your house, the sight of the neighborhood has you excited. The neighborhood committee had taken it up a notch this year and had decorated the streets as lively as possible for this year’s Halloween and you were glad you had given a small donation to help bring out such an exhibit. As Kita was locking the front door, the amount of people in their costumes or the spooky decorations that would usually bewitch you completely had been captivated by two familiar faces who were walking by. _“Oh! Atsumu-kun! Osamu-kun!”_

Kita _almost_ visibly tenses at the mention of someone familiar and turns to face the direction of twins who were now approaching with the cheekiest grins. “K-Kita-” Atsumu stutters, amusement and confusion twinkling in his hues at the sight of Kita’s costume, “Kita-san?” 

_“Well aren’t you three the cutest little family,”_ Osamu chuckles, trying his best to contain himself from bursting into a fit of laughter at the sight of their former Captain’s outfit. “What are you wearing, Kita-san?”

“He’s Elsa, _‘Samu-oji_!” your daughter informs him, letting out a disappointed sigh, “You never watched Frozen? You should! It’s the best best _best_ movie ever! I really like Princess Anna! I’m wearing her pretty dress right now! Do you think I’m pretty, _‘Samu-oji_? Maybe you can be my Kristoff! Mommy said that pretty boys can be princes and that daddy was a pretty boy that’s why he’s her prince! And you’re really pretty, _‘Samu-oji_ so maybe you can be my prince!” 

Kita just sends a glare towards Osamu while the man on the receiving end chuckles nervously in response to your little girl’s rambling, “Oh, I don’t know about that. I don’t think I can be a prince.” 

“What about me? I think I’ll be a better prince than ‘Samu over here, princess.” Atsuma butts in with a playful pout. 

Your daughter just shakes her head and crosses her arms across his chest, “ _‘Samu-oji’s_ hair is prettier than yours ‘ _Tsumu-oji!_ ”

Osamu laughs at your daughter’s words and the two of you fall into a conversation about what they were doing in the neighborhood, to which he responds that they were visiting their mother. Atsumu, who had been trying to change your daughter’s mind on who was the better looking one for her prince, had given up when she had hid behind Kita. The bleached-haired volleyball player can only find himself dejected and decided taking a picture of Kita would help him cheer up. Just as he was about to pull his phone to snap a quick photo, your husband was quick to send an icy glare towards his direction, “Don’t even think about it.” 

“Geez,” he chuckles nervously, slipping the phone back into his pocket, “You’re as icy as Elsa, Kita-san.” 


End file.
